


Please the Khalasar

by queer_khaleesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Daenerys, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_khaleesi/pseuds/queer_khaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryen has to please Drogo if she wanted a son and reclaim the Iron Throne. How can she do that if she's not attracted to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please the Khalasar

**Author's Note:**

> The only mentions of rape in this fic are reference to the canon scenes in both the TV show and the books. There is no rape in this fic.

Pleasing Drogo was harder than Dany had thought it would be.

Despite what she'd been forced to endure, she hadn't been able to conceive or, she believed, get the Khal to enjoy sex with her. He never said anything afterwards, and she'd been forced to hide her tears until he was asleep, and she could weep silently. Her brother was getting angrier and angrier. Every day, he'd accuse her of not trying hard enough, of not caring, of not wanting to reclaim the Iron Throne. She  _was_ trying hard enough, she  _did_ care, she  _did_ want to reclaim the Iron Throne. But how could she do all of that when she wasn't attracted to Drogo at all?

She'd been taking lessons on how to please the Khal, and she believed she was ready. But it could all go horribly wrong. She'd never had any experience doing it herself, and she was worried she'd screw it all up and ruin all their chances.

Drogo entered their room that night. She was ready. Ready to take control of the bed tonight, ready to coerce Drogo into doing what  _she_ wanted, and maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to conceive. It would be difficult, she knew, but she had to at least try.

\--

She had liked it much more this time. Each time she had sex with Drogo the way she wanted to, Dany found herself enjoying it more than the last time. Surely at this rate she'd be able to conceive. But suddenly, it wasn't just about pleasing him or conceiving anymore. It was about...something more.

"Moon of my life," Drogo murmured in Dothraki as they lay in bed. His strong, callused fingers ran through her hair. She turned to meet him. "You seem...unwell."

"I am fine, my sun and stars," she replied in Dothraki. She puased. "Do you...like it more, now? More than it was during our first few weeks together."

He looked confused. He made a small, noncommittal grunting noise before saying: "It is softer, now. Less rough. I enjoy it." He caressed the spot right below her stomach. "Is my stallion inside of you, yet?"

"I do not think so. I am sure he will come soon. Especially now..." She trailed off. "Sun and stars," she said, her voice low and nervous. "Are you... Do you find yourself wanting me? Because of who I am, not because we are married?"

Another grunting noise. "I long for you day and night, moon of my life. You rarely seem to want to be near me. When we are in bed...it is the closest you will ever allow me to be. Of course."

She was worried he would say that. "I feel the same." She didn't.

\--

Dany loved Drogo. It was a love that burned only in her heart, not her loins. She longed for him day and night, but not for bed--which, as the days went on, she found she enjoyed a little bit more each day. She just wanted to be near him--to hear him proclaim their strength, so they could ride together, rule Westeros. Together.

She still couldn't find herself wanting him sexually. No matter how often they did share their bed and no matter how fonder she found herself growing of their nights together, she still didn't want him that way. She only longed for him in every other way.

Now, she was pregnant, and she didn't  _need_ to have sex with him. Her pregnancy was the best thing that could have happened to her. Now, she could be with the Khal whenever she wanted without fear of the sex that she might have or might not have wanted. Sometimes the Khal would come into their tent while she was there looking over her dragon eggs, and he would scoop her up and lie with her on their bed, their clothes still on their bodies, and just lie there. He didn't like to speak, and she didn't need to hear him speak. Just being near him was like being home.

"Moon of my life," he said to her in his broken Common Tongue. "I love you."

"My sun and stars," she whispered happily in Dothraki. He'd never said that before, but she knew it. She could tell in the ways he'd make room for her. She could tell in the way he'd murdered her brother to protect her. She could tell in the ways he'd caress her pregnant belly and murmur to the stallion inside of her. He was a man of few words, but she didn't need any words to know his love for her. "I love you, too. I apologize."

"For what?" he asked, in Dothraki this time.

"I was never truly able to please you. Not with how I...how I am."  _How I am not attracted to you in the way you want me to be,_ she finished mentally.

"You please me. You please me in the bed when you fuck me. You please me now that you carry my son inside of you. You please me by being my wife."

"I can never be whole with you."

"You and I and our son are whole. And we will take back that iron chair you want so desperately and rule together. The way it should be."


End file.
